


can i kiss you?

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: Jumin Week 2020 [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 8, Day 8 Shenanigans, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, First Kiss, Han Jumin's Route, Jumin's Route Spoilers, Mystic Messenger Day 8, Not Canon Compliant, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: When an unwanted vistor refuses to leave, MC comes up with an idea.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Series: Jumin Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958092
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	can i kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! today's prompt was 'soap operas' / 'video games!' I went with soap operas! 
> 
> this is set during the story mode at 11am on day 8 of Jumin's route, the one where Sarah comes to the penthouse. I wanted to do a bit of a different take on it. 
> 
> enjoy! <3

“...Got you.” 

Two simple words shifted the tone of the whole conversation and seemingly the atmosphere of the whole penthouse. 

MC tried to hold back her smile when she realized that Jumin had been teasing, unable to tear her eyes away as Sarah’s expression fell. She looked hopelessly confused. 

“Why are you smiling?” she asked quickly. MC felt her eyebrows raise, thinking she might have accidentally smiled, but Sarah’s eyes were glued to Jumin.

There was a new expression on his face, one MC hadn’t seen yet. His lips were upturned in a small, satisfied smile. It was attractive on him, but she couldn’t help but notice the remaining darkness in his eyes. It had been such an upsetting day for him, and she felt an insistent nagging at her heart when she thought about how he was repressing all of his bubbling emotions. 

“I just repeated some lines from a soap opera I watched. It’s funny that you’re almost replaying that scene for me. Apparently, it’s a very popular TV show these days,” he explained, his voice calm, unlike the energy that was radiating off the pink-haired woman standing in front of him.

“What?! You were messing with me?!” she asked incredulously, her nails digging into and creasing the photo she’d brought with her. 

“Yes,” Jumin replied simply, the smile fading from his lips. MC watched as traces of worry and distress laced back into his features, and she wished more than anything that Sarah would leave. For his sake. 

“Who do you think you are?” Sarah yelled, her eyebrows making a deep v on her forehead. Jumin lifted his wrist to glance at his watch, adjusting his sleeves once more before opening his mouth to answer. MC watched silently, wondering how he was able to stay so calm while someone screamed in his face. 

“Unfortunately, I will be charged with embezzlement if I use company assets for personal means. I’m not keen on being behind iron bars,” he responded, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. Sarah scoffed, taking one step closer to the two of them. 

“Are you out of your mind?” she asked, her amber eyes blown wide. Jumin didn’t step away, keeping eye contact with her as she stared him down. 

“Yes. You’ve managed to come here with a fake photo of my cat you found online and insult my dear MC. My joke is only fair, don’t you think?” he asked, his tone darkening and becoming more condescending as he continued on. Despite that, MC found herself flushing slightly at his reference to her, pressing her lips together to hold back another smile. 

“I’ve never insulted her!” Sarah yelled, making MC’s eyebrows knit together on her forehead as she remembered just a few minutes before. “And the cat photo! I...I was tricked too!” It was obvious that she was reaching for any purchase as she tried to lie, attempting to regain Jumin’s trust. But it was futile, and MC knew that. Why wouldn’t she just leave? 

“And isn’t it rude that you let another woman in your house when you're engaged?! And at that, such an average looking girl!” she exclaimed. Before MC could even take a breath, she noticed Jumin bristle, his expression becoming far fiercer than she’d seen before. 

“MC is not an average girl,” he spoke quickly, making her heart palpitate in her chest as she watched him. “What you see isn’t everything. You won’t understand even if I explain it to you.” 

Sarah finally looked over to her as she stood next to and slightly behind Jumin, hatred making her golden eyes seem to burn. She split the grimace on her lips, opening her mouth to speak, but Jumin cut her off. 

“It seems we have no more to talk about. Why don’t you leave?” he spoke firmly, a frown already settling deep into his features. MC felt her heart ache for him, knowing that he didn’t need more chaos after all that had happened that morning.

Sarah’s jaw dropped almost comically, and a hand came to rest over her heart. MC couldn’t believe she was still trying so hard. 

“No!” she burst out, making MC let out an exasperated breath. Couldn’t she see that she’d lost the battle? 

“I can’t leave like this!” she screeched, looking at Jumin expectantly. When he simply stared at her, she almost looked like she could cry. 

MC realized that she was pressing her nails sharply into her palms, releasing that tension and taking a deep breath. Wasn’t there anything she could do? She couldn’t stand there any longer and watch Jumin’s list of problems grow.

“I don’t know what is not fair, but if you do not wish to leave, I will call security and have you _removed_ ,” Jumin told Sarah, taking a breath to call the chief just as a plausible idea popped into MC’s head. She didn’t have time to think, placing a hand on his shoulder and relaxing just a little when he quietly released the breath he’d been holding and turned to look at her. 

“What is it?” he asked gently, shifting all his attention to her. The nervousness that came with her plan flushed her system, a blush coming to rest on her cheeks. 

“I have an idea,” MC whispered, glancing at Sarah before Jumin turned his body completely towards her and blocked the infuriated woman from view. 

“To make her leave?” he asked lightly, letting his arms come unfolded to rest at his sides. MC nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. But as his eyes darted down to watch her lips curl, she was the one who needed to be calmed. There was no way he could already guess what she was thinking, right? 

“I’m not _leaving!_ ” Sarah yelled loudly and almost desperately, making MC jump just a little. Jumin’s expression didn’t change, still offering her such a soft and caring look. 

“Go ahead,” he whispered, giving her a small, trusting smile that made her stomach do a flip. She took a deep breath, feeling her hands shaking slightly. She couldn’t believe what she was thinking. 

“Ju-Jumin,” she spoke softly, seeing his eyebrows furrow slightly as his stare made her face grow hot. But he waited quietly for her to continue, searching her eyes as she steeled herself. 

“Can I kiss you?” she asked him in a whisper, pressing her hands into fists. She almost looked away in embarrassment, but the way his eyes widened surprised her. He watched her for a short eternity, perhaps to gauge whether she was serious.

Jumin finally let out a breathy laugh, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. It was as she watched him do so that she noticed the blush on his cheeks, her heart going into overtime. But he was smiling brightly, the sight lifting her spirits. 

“ _Please_ ,” was all he said in reply, speaking just loud enough for her to hear. Her fingers were tingling, but she found the nerve to stand on her tiptoes and press a hand to his cheek. She felt him hesitantly take hold of her waist, making a shallow breath catch in her throat. 

Jumin leaned down to meet her as she reached to press her lips to his, her eyes fluttering closed. They were both unsure, but the way their lips fit together so perfectly made her knees weaken and nearly buckle. He steadied her against his chest, pulling her closer as the warmth from his lips spread through her whole body. 

She was vaguely aware of the screech that Sarah let out, her mind dizzy from the way he was kissing her so gently. She reluctantly pulled away, trying to come back down to Earth as she watched Sarah stomp away over Jumin’s shoulder and yell something about ‘Ms. Choi.’ 

MC’s thoughts drifted back to the man holding her so closely, seeing the gentle, pink blush that had spread across his cheekbones from the corner of her eye. 

“I wanted to do that from the first moment I saw you,” he spoke breathlessly, making her heart pound even harder against her ribs. She couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes quite yet, staring at his chest as she let herself down from her tiptoes. She felt his hand shift upwards against her side, his fingers curling against her slightly as if to keep her there. Her lips were tingling from the pressure of his, and it all made her mind hazy. But she was glad that her plan had worked. 

She finally looked up at him, feeling a delighted pit form in her stomach at the way his grey eyes glowed for her. He was looking at her like she was the solution to every problem he’d ever had and ever would have, like he’d found something he’d lost and had never hoped to find again. 

She let her hands fall from his shoulders, biting her lip shyly as she looked away once more. She was surprised at how quickly she’d fallen for him, but the feeling blooming in her chest when he looked at her like that felt anything _but_ wrong. 

Jumin caught her left hand in his as it fell back to her side, ducking his head to recapture her averted gaze. 

“I want you to be comfortable here…” he spoke softly, glancing at their hands as he intertwined their fingers slowly. His hand dwarfed hers as he held it gingerly, her cold fingers warming up against his skin. Her breaths were quiet and shallow, watching the silver of his eyes continue to shine as he smiled lightly. 

“But can I ask for one more kiss?” he continued, eliciting a small gasp from her. She blinked rapidly, caught off guard but charmed by the way he was quietly waiting for her permission. 

“Yes,” she answered, seeing his sincere smile for only a moment before he eagerly kissed her again. His hand tightened at her side, his thumb rubbing a small circle there as her free hand moved to steady herself against his chest. He was more prepared that time, but he was still just as gentle, kissing her like a perfect gentleman. 

Their second kiss left her even dizzier than the first, and as he pulled away and left her thoroughly kissed, she had half a mind to thank Sarah for being so stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this one! exploring canon and going through the 'what if's' is super fun to me, so let me know what you think! I'll definitely be doing more of these in the future.
> 
> again, thank you! 
> 
> here's my mysme tumblr! [yoosungisbabie](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> my [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat) as well ♡


End file.
